Untitled
by Butterflycutie88
Summary: Troy is dating Gabi until he finds out one night that Ryan isn't all that bad. What will Troy do now?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys, this is going to be my new story. I was going to make it a one shot but I thought it would be a little easier if I just posted it now and saw how you guys felt about it. So if you don't mind, after the story, please give me your thoughts on the story. It would mean so much.** Butterflycutie88**_

Troy Bolton made his way into the school on October 31. It had started out as a normal day, he got up, took a shower and got dressed. He then made his way downstairs where his mom had breakfast ready for him on the table. He sat down to eat breakfast with his mom and dad before school and then got up and left for the day. What Troy didn't know, was that this was going to be a very "un" normal day.

Troy walked into Homeroom and saw Chad and Jason waiting for him at there desks. He sat down and Chad leaned forward, "Hey man, are you going to the party tonight at the Evan's house? It is supposed to be off the hook." Troy nodded his head yes.

"Yeah, I am going to have to stay a little after school today to practice for the play but, I will be there." Chad nodded his head and leaned back when Ms. Darbus made her way into the class.

"Alright people, I know that today is Halloween but, don't think I am going to let you just get away with talking today. We have things we need to go over people!" She said and everyone stopped what they were doing and listened to the teacher talk about whatever they needed to hear for the day.

**HSM**

When Troy was finally making his way to the house his phone rang. He picked up the phone to see Gabi calling.

"Hey babe, what are you doing?" He said picking up the phone.

"Oh nothing, I am trying to figure out what to wear tonight. What do you think you are going to wear?"

"I don't know. I haven't really decided. Why?"

"Well, I was thinking I would just match with what you were wearing."

"Well, I guess I could just wear my black button down shirt with a pair of jeans. Would that be easy for you?"

"Yeah! That would be great! I have a cute black spagetti strap shirt I could wear with a jean skirt! Thanks baby! I don't know what I would have done!" Troy smiled and just shook his head. Girls, always having an issue with what to wear.

"No problem babe, but, I got to get off the phone because I am driving. I will call you when I am done getting ready."

"Alright, I love you baby."

"Love you to sweetheart. Talk to you in about 30 minutes okay?"

"Okay. Bye!"

Troy hung up the phone and called Chad to tell him around what time he would be getting to the party. Chad told him that he was on his way to the house to help Sharpay and Taylor with the decorations and that he would see him when he got there.

**HSM**

Ryan Evan's was in his bedroom getting ready for the party when Sharpay knocked on the door.

"Come in." Ryan said.

"Hey. I just wanted to see what you were doing." She said coming in and sitting on his bed.

"I am getting dressed. What did you think I was doing?" He said looking at her in his mirror laughing.

"I dunno. That is why I came up here, plus, Taylor and Chad are making out downstairs and I don't feel like watching so, I came up here."

"Oh, I wouldn't want to see that either." Ryan said laughing.

"So, Troy is coming to the party tonight." Sharpay said looking at Ryan in the mirror. He stopped buttoning up his shirt and looked back at her.

"Oh that's good. Is Gabi coming too?" Ryan asked back. Of course, Sharpay did this to make him nervous. She knew how much Ryan liked Troy.

"Yep. I just wanted to let you know though. In case..."

"Sharpay get out! I don't want to talk to you about this. Go downstairs and wait for the guest to come. I will be down there in a little bit." Ryan said a little bit harshly and Sharpay looked up at him in shock and then walked out of the room.

When Sharpay stepped out of the door Ryan feel onto his bed. 'This is ridiculous' Ryan thought. 'I am 18 years old. Why do I flip out every time I think about Troy. He is my classmate, and my friend. Just get a hold on yourself Ryan.' Ryan took one last look in the mirror then made his way downstairs to meet Sharpay.

**HSM**

When Ryan got downstairs people were already arriving. He said hey to everyone and then went into the kitchen. He sat down at the table and poured himself a glass of water. He turned and looked outside when he heard someone walk in the door. He turned around to see Troy standing there with a pissed off look on his face.

"Hey..." was all Ryan got to get out before Troy looked at him then walked outside slamming the door behind him. Ryan just stood there for a moment and then walked out the door. He looked around for Troy for a moment and when he saw him sitting on his old swingset and slowly walked forward. When he got up to Troy he saw that he was crying. Troy looked up at him and gave a half smile. Ryan smiled back and awakwardly said,

"...Sup?..."

Troy wiped away his tears and said, "Girls, can't live with them, can't live without them, ya know?" Ryan nodded his head and sat down on the swing next to him.

"Would you like some water?" Ryan asked handing Troy a cup of water.

"Yeah, thanks. I just had to get out of the house. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to leave you hanging like that, I was just so mad, I was scared I would have yelled at you or something."

"Oh, no I understand completely. I am that way with Sharpay sometimes. So don't worry. I just was worried."

"You don't have to worry about me." Troy said taking a sip of his water and holding it. "Why were you worried?"

"Because, I have never seen you that mad before. I knew something was wrong. You know, you are my friend. I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Ryan said defensively. Troy looked at Ryan eyes wide open and then took another sip of his water.

"Thank you Ryan." Was all Troy said and got up off of the swing.

"For what?" Ryan asked.

"For caring. No one really seems to care anymore." Ryan looked up at Troy to see that Troy was looking at him straight in the eyes. Troy had never done that before. Ryan walked up to Troy and touched him on the shoulder.

"Well, if you ever need to talk. I will listen." Ryan turned to walk away when Troy said,

"Please, don't go yet. I don't want to be out here alone and I'm not ready to face Gabi yet." He hadn't spoken her name till then and Ryan didn't mind not hearing it. Yet when Troy said her name, there was no emotion in it.

"Okay, I wont go." Ryan said sitting back down on the swing. Troy came and sat down next to him and started swinging.

"Gosh, I haven't been on a swing in years." Troy said laughing.

"Yeah, me neither. I begged my dad for this swingset for years. And when I finally got it, I hardly ever got on it." Ryan said back, starting to swing also. They stayed swinging for a couple of minutes when Troy suddenly stopped swinging. Ryan looked over at Troy and saw him just staring. Ryan stopped and looked at Troy intently when Troy suddenly snapped out of what he was thinking about.

"You okay?" Ryan asked concerned.

"Yeah, I just started thinking about something. But anyway's, maybe we should go back inside." Troy said quickly. Ryan got out of his swing and Troy did too. When they stepped off they both brushed up against each other and Troy's hand slid into Ryan's. Their hands stayed like that for a couple of moments, locked together, until Ryan looked down at his hand and Troy did the same. Troy quickly let go and mumbled, "Sorry about that." and quickly walked back into the house. Ryan stayed where he was just looking back down at his hand. 'Wow.' was all Ryan could think when he finally made his way back into the house.

**HSM**

It had been two weeks since the whole incident with Troy. Ryan was making his way to third period when he felt someone grab him and push him into the boys locker room. Ryan turned around quickly to see Chad standing there with two other guys from the basketball team. "What do you want?" Ryan asked harshly.

"Listen, I don't know what you did to my best friend, but, ever since that party that you and your sister had Troy has been really weird lately. He doesn't talk to anyone. He wont even talk to Gabi, and I am thinking it is because of you!" Chad said harshly.

"I didn't do anything to your friend. As far as I'm concerned this has nothing to do with you. So how about you leave me the fuck alone and let me go." Ryan said defensively.

Chad hit his hand on the wall right next to Ryan's face and Ryan flinched. "Well, you leave my friend alone. I don't want him to turn gay like you fag." Chad said leaning up real close to Ryan's face. Ryan started to breath quicker and shut his eyes and closed them really tight thinking that it would stop the pain from what was about to happen. The next thing Ryan felt was someone hitting his stomach really hard and him falling to the ground. He looked up to see a foot going into his face and Ryan feel back. He didn't even try to get up. He just laid there and let the guys beat him up. It wasn't worth a fight.

About 10 punches and 15 kicks later he heard the door open from Chad and his gang going out of the bathroom. Ryan tried to get up but quickly feel back down when he heard the door open again. Chad walked in and leaned down towards Ryan, "Tell anyone about this and it will be just as worse the next time." He whispered then walked out again. Ryan laid down on the bathroom floor and started to cry. He hadn't cried in years but he just let it out. He tried to get up again but couldn't, he was so hurt and to embarrassed to do anything. So, he just feel to the floor again.

Ryan heard the bell ring and it was time for lunch. He knew that no one was going to be going into the bathroom and Ryan just felt alone. He lay there not even thinking about anything when the door to the bathroom opened. He thought that is was Chad and his gang again until he heard, "Oh my god! Oh my god! Ryan? Ryan? Can you hear me?" Ryan looked up to see Troy leaning down to him. He shook his head yes and Troy got down on the floor next to Ryan. "What happened?" Troy asked.

"Oh nothing, I just slipped and fell." Ryan said. Troy tried picking Ryan up but Ryan screamed out in pain.

"Right! Who came in here and beat you up?" Troy said. Putting Ryan down gently.

"I don't know, to tell you the truth. I tried to see who it was but, I wasn't able to make out there faces. I think they did it because I was gay. I don't know." Ryan said looking at Troy. Ryan had never told Troy that he was gay. Troy just looked at Ryan and nodded. He didn't seem to be offended. Ryan just looked him and smiled.

"Well, do you want me to try picking you up again? I don't want to hurt you." Troy asked with concern. Ryan just nodded his head yes and Troy got up on his knees and put his arms around Ryan's waist. He lifted Ryan up a little bit and he saw Ryan wince. Troy stopped lifting him up and asked, "Are you okay? Do you need me to stop?"

"No, it just hurt for a second I'm okay. Don't worry about me." Ryan said. Troy finished lifting him up then put his arm around his waist.

"Okay, I'm going to take you home. Did you drive today?" Troy asked.

"No, Sharpay drove me." Ryan replied. Troy just started walking slowly to the school parking lot with Ryan clinging to him for support. When Troy got to his car he put Ryan in gently then went to his side of the car and got in. All the way to Ryan's house Troy kept asking Ryan how he was feeling. Ryan would just mumble that he was in pain but okay.

When they finally got to Ryan's house, Troy jumped out of the car and Ryan to Ryan's side. He helped Ryan out of his car and led him to the front door. Ryan took out his key and gave it to Troy to put it in the door and Troy helped Ryan inside. Troy asked Ryan where his room was and Ryan looked at him wide eyed. "Why do you want to know where my room is?" Ryan asked surprised.

"So that I can help you up to your room." Troy replied.

"Oh, okay. It's upstairs." Ryan pointed to the stairs and Troy made his and Ryan's way to the stairs. Slowly but surely they made it to Ryan's room. Ryan opened up the door and Troy's mouth dropped.

"Holy shit. Your room is the size of mine and my parents rooms put together." Ryan laughed and Troy helped him to the bed.

Troy was helping Ryan into the bed when Troy lost his footing and landed on top of Ryan. Ryan grunted in pain and Troy looked at Ryan apologetically and said, "Oh my gosh. I am so sorry! I didn't mean to slip..." Troy forgot what he was going to say looking into Ryan's big blue eyes. Ryan had his arms wrapped around Troy's waist and Troy hadn't even thought about it, until now. He then realized that his hands were tangled in Ryan's hair. Troy leaned in and kissed Ryan softly on the lips. He pulled away quickly and Ryan just smiled.

"I'm so...I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that!" Troy said quickly and tried to pull away from Ryan but Ryan just held him closer. Ryan leaned up into Troy and kissed him again. Troy moaned into Ryan and pulled Ryan closer to him. He was on fire, like his nerves were to detonate at any second. Pulling away for a small moment, Troy sat back on his knees to run his hands over Ryan's body.He needed to be closer, it felt that if he wasn't he'dburn alive. Scorch to a crisp of wanting desire that Ryan supplied him with.

Kissing the blonde again, Troy slipped a hand slowly up and under his shirt, caressing a newly forming bruise over a fractured rib. Ryan hissed slightly, making Troy pull away. "Sorry." He mumbled as his lips  
met Ryan's forehead.

With shaky hands, Troy tangled his fingers into Ryan's hair once more. He swallowed back dry saliva as he nuzzled a spot under the blonde's neck. He lay flat on Ryan, the burning sensation consuming his being. It scared him. Scared him that he was burning for the touch of one of the most hated kids at his school. If anyone had found out about this…

Instantly, the burning sensation flooded form his pours and Troy leapt back. He starred at the confused Ryan who still lay on the bed; a pain expression still covered those soft features. "I can't." He muttered before he ran out of Ryan's room, his house, and out of his life.

_Hope you guys liked it. Now hit that little button that says Review please!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Troy was making his way into the school and instantly saw Ryan. Ryan looked up at him and smiled then turn his attention away. Troy walked up to Ryan and pulled him towards him, "I need to talk to you." Troy said looking intently into Ryan's eyes. Ryan looked at him and nodded at him. Ryan started walking with Troy and Troy pushed him into the auditorium.

"Listen what happened yesterday I am so sorry about that. I know that I shouldn't have done that. I feel terrible. I hope you can forgive me." Troy said.

"So then, that meant nothing to you?" Ryan asked back.

"No, I didn't feel anything. I was just caught up in the moment. Sorry Ryan." Troy walked out of the auditorium and Ryan sat down on the stage. He sat there for about ten minutes and then made his way into Homeroom. When he walked in he saw Sharpay and sat down next to her. She leaned over and whispered.

"Are you alright. You look like you've seen a ghost." Ryan just nodded.

"I'm fine. Just don't feel to good." Ryan replied. Sharpay nodded her head and then the bell rang.

Ryan got up and walked out of the classroom. He was making his way towards 1st period when he saw Troy flirting with a girl. Troy looked up and saw him and just nodded at him and went back to the girl. Ryan then thought about what happened yesterday. Troy running his hands down his stomach. Touching him in places that made him want him more. Ryan stopped walking to first period and started to make his way towards the exit sign. He knew he wouldn't be able to make it the rest of the day.

**HSM**

Troy walked into 1st period expecting to see Ryan sitting in his usual seat but, Ryan wasn't in the class. Troy thought for a moment and realized that he was probably talking to his sister and be walking in at any moment. When the bell rang Troy started to get worried. He knew that Ryan would never skip his classes and thought that maybe he got beat up again. 'No that can't be, I would know if he was getting beat up because I would be there.' Troy thought to himself. About 15 minutes into the class Troy thought he should look around for Ryan. He asked the teacher if he could go to the bathroom then walked out of the classroom. When he got to the bathroom he checked all the stalls and didn't see Ryan so made his way to the next bathroom.

When Troy was done looking at all the bathrooms he went outside to see if Ryan's car was there. It wasn't so Troy walked back into the building and got his bags saying that he had thrown up in the bathroom and was just going to go home. Troy made his way to the car and started on in his journey to find Ryan. He thought he would first try his house and see if Ryan had just gone home and if he didn't find him there he would just drive around until he found him.

Troy got to Ryan's house and didn't see his car in the driveway but, decided that he would check anyway and walked to the door. When he got to the door he rang the doorbell and waited. When a couple of minutes passed he ran to his car and got in. 'Where would Ryan be?' Troy thought to himself sitting in his car. He drove around a little bit and then decided to go to "his spot." It wasn't really his spot since it is the swings at the local park. When he got there he didn't see any cars around and parked and got out. He made his way towards the swings and sat down. He started swinging slowly and began thinking. 'Where could Ryan be? I didn't see him in his classes and I don't know why I am so worried about him.' He pondered for a moment when he heard a muffled sound coming from the play house. He looked around and saw a figure curled up in the house. He walked over quietly and said, "Hey are you alright?" The figure looked up and he saw Ryans face. " Oh my god Ryan! Where have you been? What are you doing here! I have been looking everywhere for you! Are you alright?"

Ryan looking away screamed, " Troy just leave me the fuck alone! I don't want to talk to you! I will be fine! Just leave!" Troy looked at Ryan then asked,

"What? I am not going to leave. I am going to stand right here and wait for you to talk to me." Troy stood there for a couple of moments and Ryan still said nothing. Troy walked closer to Ryan and touched his arm. Ryan jerked his arm away and looked at Troy.

"You really need to leave. I don't want to talk to you asshole." Troy looked away then turned back to Ryan.

"Listen I know what I said earlier was really mean. I didn't mean it. I don't know what I thinking. I have just been having these weird feelings about you and it is really messing with me." Troy said climbing into the little play house. "Ryan, I have never had these feeling about a boy before." He touched Ryan's hand and got closer to him. "Please, help me. Tell me what I need to do." He said inching his face closer to Ryans. "I mean...if you don't have feelings for me, please, tell me now. And I will go, but, I'm really hoping that you do." With that last statement said, Troy grabbed Ryans face and kissed him on the mouth. He waited for Ryan to pull away but, he didn't. Troy opened his eyes and looked at Ryan's face. His eyes were closed tightly so Troy opened his mouth and slid his tongue along Ryan's bottom lip. Ryan opened his mouth instantly and Troy slid his tongue along Ryan's and teased Ryan's tongue. Ryan moaned and Troy pulled Ryan closer to him.

When Troy finally pulled away from Ryan they were both breathless. Troy looked at Ryan and smiled. Ryan smiled back then said, "Maybe we should get into arguments more often if they are going to end like that. Troy started to laugh and kissed Ryan again. He held his hand out and Ryan took it.

"Lets go to my house." Troy said and Ryan nodded. They headed to Troy's car and and Ryan asked where his was.

"Its behind my house. I have a parking place back there." Troy nodded and realized that is the reason why he didn't see his car.

"Oh okay, well you wanna go?" Ryan nodded and hopped into Troys car. Troy walked around and got in, looked at Ryan again and kissed him. "We have a lot we need to talk about." Ryan nodded again and looked forward. 'What am I getting myself into?' Ryan thought then looked at Troy and smiled.


End file.
